The Vizard and the Seireitei
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: As Kurenai goes with the others into the Seireitei to rescue Rukia! With a tempting offer on Kisuke's side Kurenai goes forth with hopes of finding out more about the Vizards and the Hogyoku. Third part in The Vizard series!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay! Here it is! The Vizard and the Seireitei! As Kurenai goes with the others into the Seireitei to rescue Rukia! With a tempting offer on Kisuke's side Kurenai goes forth with hopes of finding out more about the Vizards and the Hogyoku!)**

**Theme song: Give it all By: Rise Against!**

_I watched silently and helplessly damn Rukia and her Kido…despite the fact I was relatively good at Kido, for some reason, I just couldn't break this one. I was hidden within the shadow's as Renji had his sword up and was about to kill Uryu…I was about to protested when someone blocked it…Ichigo! He blocked the blow that would've kill Uryu, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm the one who'll be killing you, remember it well!" He said through his grinded teeth, _

"_Who are you and whose orders are you following?!" Yelled Ichigo. Idiot! I thought silently to myself. _

"_What the!?" Renji said "What the hell's up with the massively huge sword!?" He yelled, _

"_Huh?" Ichigo asked caught of guard "Well its kinda big I guess…" He said it like it was nothing. Renji knew that a shinigami's sword reflects how much spiritual pressure some one has._

"_Ichigo you idiot why did you come?" Rukia asked her self quietly, _

"_Wait! You must be the kid who stole Rukia's powers!?" Renji yelled I rolled my eye's again when did you figure that out idiot!? _

"_So what if I am!?" Ichigo said. _

"_Your dead!" Renji yelled again as he jumped. They were actually quite alike…short tempered, pissed off easily, protective of Rukia, dipstick alikeness, weird colored hair…_

"_I knew he looked familiar, he was the one who killed the Menos Grande we sent…" Byakuya said, proving that Renji's attempts at killing Ichigo were hopeless. Ichigo stood there apparently still trying to figure out what a Menos Grande was…Yes it was that thing you killed with a big pointy nose! I thought sarcastically practically reading his mind, still sulking at his idiocy. Yes Ichigo does have the potential to kill Renji but at the moment with Ichigo's lack of knowledge of the Shinigami world, he has no hope…As Renji swung his sword for a final strike…_

"_Run Ichigo!" She yelled as she jumped on Renji causing him to lose his concentration and within the next minute…Ichigo's sword suddenly cut to the hilt, clashed to the ground._

"_What the…" Ichigo said as blood suddenly spurred out from his chest Ichigo slowly fell, still his face was in shock. _

"_Your slow, even to fall…" Byakuya said, "I see this boy resembles 'him' a lot doesn't he?" Said Byakuya. I closed my eyes I knew that it wasn't supposed to end for him like this…Ichigo suddenly reached up to grab Byakuya's robe but right before he could. _

_Rukia kicked his arm away and said "How dare you touch my brother! Know your place boy!" As she turned around and said "After that crude behavior I have come to my senses please take me to the soul society…I humbly except my punishment."_

"Did I freakin' stutter?! I SAID NO! I'm not going back to that place!" I shouted as Kisuke continued to try to persist me…so recently Rukia was taken back to the soul society to be executed, now Kisuke was trying to get me to go with Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Yoruichi to the Seireitei…_back_ to the Seireitei I should say…

**I would understand why you don't want to go but to save Rukia…**Kurai said.

_**Yes…why aren't you going to help?! **_Awai protested.

_JUST DROP IT! I'm not going!_ I shouted.

_**Why?!**_ Kurai and Awai both shouted, I groaned.

_I can't…_ I muttered.

**Go in wolf form!** Kurai said.

_**Yes! No one in the Seireitei knows about your wolf form!**_ Awai agreed excitedly trying to find a loop hole.

Kisuke then approached me and said with a sigh, "How 'bout this! If you do this, when you come back I'll tell you everything you want to know about Aizen, the Hogyoku, and the Vizards…and who knows you might have a chance at Aizen while your there! AND! You might save Rukia!" he must really be desperate for me to go…

Though the fact he was so persistent gave me all the more reason to NOT listen to him. His offer was too tempting.

"FINE!" I shouted…

I sat in wolf form next to Kurai and Awai who were both talking in an in depth conversation with Yoruichi…Kisuke was just finishing the gate way.

When four teenagers appeared…it was so weird…a girl with oversized boobs…a nerd in a geek get-up…a huge muscles guy…and an orange haired idiot…with three talking wolves and a cat!

Orihime declared, "Th-This is amazing! I didn't know there was such a large space underground!"

Looking around Chad said, "This is cool! It's like were in some underground base…"

Ichigo was walking toward me, "Kisuke said you were thinking about going alone…" he stated, as I looked up lazily.

"I still am…once we get on the other side of that gate…I'm going solo…"

His eyes widened, "WHAT?!" he hollered.

"You heard me~!" I had talked with Kisuke and Yoruichi about it earlier they didn't like the idea but said I could…of course Awai and Kurai said it was stupid and reckless but that's what I'm best at!

"Everyone please gather 'round!" Kisuke yelled as four pillars suddenly sprouted making the frame which was the senkaimon, "Come! This is the gate way to the soul society! The Senkaimon!" his gaze was serious as we all gathered around the frame,

"Please listen carefully! I will now teach you the way to go through this door. Without dying…"

Kisuke gave me the signal I stomped a paw to Ichigo's face knocking out his soul his soul now had a big paw print bruise on his forehead, "HEY! What the-!" he shouted.

"Chill out strawberry!" I shouted, as Kisuke explained about Senkaimon…

Yoruichi stepped forward, "I'll be your guide…without doubt without fear without hesitation without turning back without remorse over who ever may die…forging ahead those who can do that…follow me…"

Ichigo smirked as he said naively, "Yeah, yeah! We all get it! We don't need the speech again! We all came here willingly now lets go!"

Yoruichi hissed and said, "This is no game boy! If you lose you die!"

With a sigh I went back to human form and said, "Chillax Yoruichi! All we gotta do then is win!" I stated coolly.

She smirked and turned toward the Senkaimon and said, "Then…lets go…" we ran into the dangai without doubt without fear without hesitation without turning back without remorse over who ever may die…forging strait forward…


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Thank you to all the people who review and have added me on their favorites! You people are awesome! Now Ichigo will do the disclaimer!)**

"**Why me?!"**

"**SHOVE IT! AND SUCK UP YOUR PRIDE STRAWBERRY!" *hits Ichigo with a baseball bat.***

"**Why a baseball bat?"**

"**STOP QUESTIONING MY ATHORITY!"**

"**FINE! JUST STOP HITTING ME WITH A BASEBALL BAT! GEEZ! Miss-I-hit-kids-with-a-base-ball-bat-here does not own Bleach nor any of the characters other than her OC Kurenai!"**

**Theme song: Are you ready By: Three days grace **

They examined there surroundings and stated there comments on the place Yoruichi then yelled, "Shut up and run!" upon this warning we realized that the walls and ground were collapsing in purple goop…as we immediately started running…

"I-It's really caught up with us!" Uryu yelped looking behind him for the tiniest second, as Ichigo shot him a look of annoyance…

"The ground right behind us is collapsing!" he shouted,

"If you have time to look behind you why not run faster!?" Yoruichi scolded, "If your caught by it your finished!" a wall fell and nearly got us I then noticed it snagged Uryu's cape and he was suddenly jerked back Ichigo was about to use his Zanpaku-to.

"I knew that stupid outfit would get in the way!" He shouted.

When Yoruichi yelled, "DON'T! If you use your Zanpaku-to now you wont be able to escape!"

Ichigo looked at her incredulously, "THEN WHAT AM I-!?" I jumped and grabbed Uryu's cape in my mouth pulling him out.

"Th-Thanks…" I slung him over my shoulder and preceded to run as he protested.

"PUT ME DOWN! I CAN-!"

He was suddenly silent as I looked behind us I saw…aw crap!

"We seriously have the worst luck!" I shouted as Yoruichi explained about the purple janitor.

"Well considering our luck…I've come up with a plan! It's called HURRY THE HELL UP!" I shouted as we ran toward the white light that was stretched before us…one more step and JUMP!

We landed on a soft sort of padding…Orihime's shield huh?

"Everyone alright?" Orihime checked, as I looked behind me and almost burst out laughing…Ichigo's head was between his legs his butt in the air! Uryu's butt in the air as well head planted into the ground…

"Wow! Ichigo your landing possession is so creative!" I couldn't hold it as I burst out laughing!

"Shudup Kurenai!" he warned rubbing his neck Uryu was regaining himself and muttering to him self about how pathetic that was…as he reaching into his jacket and pulled out-!?

"I didn't think I'd need the back up cape so soon!" he said pulling out a cape we all looked at him unbelievingly.

I stood up and went into human form I slung my Zanpaku-to's over my shoulder and brushed myself off giving a salute and said, "C'ya later!" they were all looking at me as I looked from Ichigo's annoyed expression and their confused expressions.

"Didn't Strawberry tell ya? I'm going solo!" I explained in a few amount of words.

"Wh-WHAT?!" they shouted.

With a sigh I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll be catching up with ya later!" after that I went on my way…I'd have to see them soon enough but till then…I had some reminiscing to do…

**Be careful remember! Your supposed to be dead!** Kurai warned,

_I know!_ I said uncaringly,

_***sigh* Just be careful okay?!**_

_Sure! _I assured not really caring…how would I get in? I knew the soul society's defenses had one weakness…I shadow stepped to the southern gate careful not to be seen…Ichigo and the others were fighting Jidanbo judging by the spiritual pressure asserting so I'd have a distraction!

"Who are you?" the southern gate keeper known as Higonyudo demanded.

"I'm a shinigami of twelfth division reporting back from a mission in the Rukongai I got lost and somehow ended up here!" I explained, it happened all the time to new recruits so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise…as I expected he let me in…

**(Changing POV.'s here sorry, I don't normally do this!)**

Captain of tenth division was pacing heading to his office to get some paper work done when he opened to office door he saw something…more like someone, he didn't expect…

"Captain?" he shouted in a hushed voice at the black haired girl lounging on his office couch.

"Hey it's _Kurenai_! Long time no see! What is it-? Captain Hitsugaya? *haha* odd calling you that! Sorry but you'll always be Toshiro to me!" she said in a casual voice, he just stared slack jawed and mystified as if he was seeing the dead…well in a way they were all dead…souls…but this was like!

"Y-Y-Your alive?! AND IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" he shouted on instinct, she made a pouty frown.

"What? Your not happy to see me?"

He straitened his paper work and placed it on his desk as he sat in his chair and looked at the supposed to be dead ex-captain…HIS ex-captain…

"I-I-I-I! I don't know what to say!" he stuttered he pulled out his sword and pointed it at her, just barely breaking her skin, "But I know I can't trust some one who's supposed to be dead! You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

The girl smirked and sighed, "Wow…haven't changed much have ya Toshiro?" she said with a grin, he recognized this grin like the sun…she began explaining.

"So you're here with the ryoka?" she gave a weak nod.

"Why did you leave?!" he shouted the question that had been haunting him for so long,

"I can't tell you but I promise to tell you before I leave unless time explains it's self first…" she said calmly with a reassuring smile, with a weak smile he knew it was Kurenai.

"Okay…"

As they embraced each other in a long awaited hug, it had felt like decades, well it had been decades. Well…they've been waiting too long…


	3. Chapter 3

"_Do you find you remember thing that well."_

**Theme song: Just a little faster By: There for tomorrow**

Toshiro was working on paper work as he reported, "Six ryoka broke in…a shinigami with orange hair and a zanpaku-to as tall as him…"

I sighed, "Strawberry…also known as Ichigo Kurosaki…the one who Rukia gave her powers to…" I explained.

"A large busty girl that reminds me of Rangiku, a huge muscles guy, and a nerd that looked like he was in a weird get-up from some manga book…then there was a black cat and you…" he finished scribbling down some things. If there was one thing I haven't missed ONCE since leaving, it's the paper work.

"Orihime Inoue, Sado Yatsutora but we call him Chad, and then the nerd is Uryu Ishida a quincy, and the black cat is-…a cat…" I said stopping myself before I said something I'd regret.

"They beat Jidanbo…" he finished sitting next to me.

"So…how's everyone?" I asked him sighing slightly. I guess Kurai and Awai were staying away…

"Captain Yamamoto is doing great considering his age and all but he's always like that I guess…Soi Fon's as stuck up as ever I never really liked her…and Gin…Ichimaru he's still grinning…Unohana is same as ever…Aizen is fine Momo still has her undying respect for him," I bit my tongue when he got to Gin and Aizen.

"Byakuya Kuchiki is as cold as ever you'd think he'd show a bit of sympathy for his sister that's being executed but nope! He's just as emotionless as ever…you remember that Lieutenant Komamura? Yeah well since…then…he's been captain of seventh division…Kyoraku is exactly the same hasn't changed in the slightest same with Ukitake…Tosen continues his rants on justice his lieutenant Hisagi is another one of Rangiku's drinking partners so he's often passed out in the office…Rangiku continues to be her uncaring lazy self…Kenpachi Zaraki seems unsatisfied with his fights…keeps going on about how none of them can fight like you…" Toshiro said with a smirk in my direction.

"That pink girl Yachiru is always clinging to his shoulder and Ikkaku and Yumichika are still the same and like Hisagi, often passed out in my office with Rangiku…" he said irritably…I laughed.

"Well looks like nothings changed…" I said with a small smile,

"Yup!" he agreed lying back…

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! CAP-!" Rangiku hollered rushing into the room when she spotted me, withdrawing her sword she pointed it at me.

"Captain! How could you! Kurenai's back and you didn't even tell me! AND ISN'T SHE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?!" Rangiku shouted waving her sword around like a stick.

"Sheath your sword before you go on screaming Matsumoto! And what did you come here to tell me?!" Toshiro shouted jumping up from his lounging possession on the couch.

"All captains are called for an emergency meeting! And-!"

Rangiku went on when Toshiro said, "I'll explain later! Captain-I mean Kurenai! Stay here!" he demanded business like.

"Odd being told what to do by your ex-lieutenant!" I cheered oddly excited, "I'm coming!" I declared jumping up.

"You can't!" Toshiro warned.

I went into wolf form and said, "Look! I'll go in wolf form! No one but you has seen my wolf form Toshiro!"

I explained using Kurai and Awai's earlier excuse, "AH! A TALKING WOLF!" Rangiku shrieked,

"It's me Rangiku!" I hushed.

Toshiro let out a grudging sigh and said, "Fine! Let's go!" we followed him to first division head quarters…

I sat obediently behind Toshiro every captain except Gin was there…

"What's going on?" Gin asked as he came in, all of them not in a happy mood like Gin seemed to always be in. They just eyed him suspiciously.

"Is it really that serious to call all of us here? I was in the middle of a fight!" bellowed Kenpachi…same as ever…

"Captain's all around the soul society did you come here just for me?" Gin asked sweetly as if acknowledging it,

"What's this? Captain of thirteenth Company's not joining us?" Gin asked as if disappointed, as he walked down the long isle of captains,

"No, he was excused." Toshiro said,

"Ah…poor Mr. Ukitake…" Gin asked pretending to be worried,

"Shut up! We didn't come here to gossip!" Commanded Komamura,

"Yeah! I herd that you came across some intruders and failed to kill them! With your skill five or six intruders shouldn't have been a problem!" Kenpachi accused,

"Hm…not dead? I was sure that I had killed them…are my senses growing dull?" Gin pondered, I was fighting back the urge to rip him to shreds…I wanted to turn him into a Gin-ka-bob!

"Stop playing around it's impossible for a captain to _not _be able to detect if their opponent if dead or not!" Mayuri captain Kurotsuchi who Toshiro and I had so cleverly not added into our earlier conversation…

"Is it possible you deliberately failed and are using your senses as a cover up?" Mayuri asked,

"Here we go again old men and there pointless arguments…what a pain…" Said Toshiro, I had to some what agree,

"Are you saying, I? Deliberately let them go?" Gin said frowning in the slightest,

"Exactly!" Mayuri declared,

"Shut up Mayuri I was talking first so piss off! Though keep talking if you want me to kill you that is!" Kenpachi said, not to any of our surprise…as they had there swords half way out…


	4. Chapter 4

**Theme song: Head strong By: Trapt**

Nothing **EVERYTHING** Has changed- Quote

**(A/N: OKAY! Chapter four! Thanks for the messages and now today I'll be having Yachiru fill in for Kenpachi who's currently- OW! I think he just body slammed Ichigo…and now Yachiru is busy chewing on Ikkaku's head! HAHA! DROOL HEAD! ANYWAYS! I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters I only own my OC, Kurenai and her zanpaku-to, Awai and Kurai.)**

"What a nuisance…" Toshiro said with a sigh.

"How dull…" moaned, Soi Fon, Kyoraku let out a Tsk sound, Byakuya sighed.

"Hehem!" Yelled the General, they all looked over slightly startled by his sudden arrival. His wrinkled face and always-half-closed eyes looked as lazy and old as ever.

"Zaraki! Kurotsuchi! Stand down!" they did as they were told, surprisingly.

"Now lets see you've all been informed I believe?" They all nodded like obedient children.

"You acted alone with out permission! You failed to capture your targets which is highly unusual for a captain! Do you have anything to say…Ichimaru?" Uh! Gin and his pathetic alibis.

"I have no excuse I was careless…" He said rubbing his neck, smiling that freaky snake-like smile of his. That was when we herd an alarm, *Alert I repeat alert Ryoka have entered through the western Rukongai!* About half way through the message Kenpachi was already gone…

"Wait Zaraki!…" Aizen objected.

"Let him go, he's the captain of a company that loves to fight, what better occasion?" Toshiro said bluntly.

"It cannot be helped. The meeting will be postponed. Everyone please return to battle positions for now!" He said, I was walking in the hall with Toshiro, when I overheard Aizen and Gin.

"What a convenient time for the alarm to ring?" Aizen said suspiciously,

"I'm afraid I don't know what cha' mean?" Said Gin,

"Do you actually think you will get away with this?" Aizen continued

"It would be best if you did not under estimate me," Toshiro rushed off quickly as I followed him, Aizen's a good actor I'll give 'em that…the stupid scheming little jerk off. Toshiro and I were eating lunch with Rangiku and Momo who we had to explain to…but everything seemed to be working out…meaning: At least they didn't kill me.

"So Kurenai! You've been in the world of the living?!" Momo shouted enthusiastically,

"Yup!" I said slurping some ramen, then all but spitting it out, seeing as it burnt my tongue.

"You were always so impatient." Toshiro said laughing lightly as they laughed at my expression.

Later they all left leaving me and Toshiro alone. "Did you find…any of them?" Toshiro asked carefully choosing his words.

"Only found my brother…" that's when… *WARNING TO ALL SHINIGAMI OFFICERS THE RYOKA HAVE CLASHED WITH THE SPIRITUAL BARRIER!* It seemed pretty peaceful until I saw the massive yellow ball shining brightly in the sky. I suddenly collided with the spiritual barrier, it didn't shatter! There were few that I knew who could do that…

The Shiba's…the ball turned into a sort of tornado, and suddenly burst into four pieces…going into wolf form we all stood up.

"Matsumoto! Come with me! Momo go back and find Aizen! Capt-Kurenai stay here!" Toshiro commanded.

I growled and said, "If you think I'm just gonna stay here then your dead stupid!" he seemed a bit irritated but finally decided I could go but I had to stay hidden…

**So your not going to warn Hinamori?** Kurai asked as I ran at top speed toward the nearest piece…

_I can't break it to her now!_ I shouted,

_**She's right…that girl's obsessed with Aizen…**_Awai hissed.

Two Ryoka were there, both of which I recognized. Ichigo Kurosaki, and Ganju Shiba. Then…the two shinigami…two morons…

"Luck, luck, luck, luck, luck, luck, I am soooooooooooooooo in luck! Lucky, lucky, lucky ME! Luck! I'm so lucky! Luck I am in luck! I am in luck! I am in luck! I am so in luck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ikkaku sang as he did a back flip to celebrate and an aerial flip landing on his perfectly shinny bald head…

Idiots…I stared at there stupidity, but judging by Ichigo's expression I decided to wait a little longer, lets see how much stronger you've become Ichigo…Ikkaku eventually came to realize there dull expressions and went on a rampage.

He went on and on and never shut up so I eventually went into human form and jumped down next to Ichigo, as I threw a rock at his bald head.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika! Long time eh? Stupid as always huh? Heard there was a big party at tenth division last night…good sake?" I said with a smirk.

"C-C-C-Captain-! Ura- K-K-Kurenai?!" he stuttered nearly dropping his zanpaku-to, Ichigo's head turned from me to Ikkaku.

"You two know each other or something?" Ichigo asked clueless as usual.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I have absolutely no clue who the baldy and the bowl cut is Strawberry." I threw a stone and said, "You really aren't that bright."

"HEY!" The three shouted.

"HA! That's what he said!" I shouted immaturely.

Suddenly Ganju started to run as Yumichika asked "You two splitting up?"

Ichigo regaining himself said "Something like that…" Yumichika ran after the ugly guy as Ikkaku continued to stare at me dumbstruck.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you staring is rude?" I shouted.

"B-B-B-But!" he stuttered…as I pointed toward Ichigo.

"He's your opponent now stop drooling over me and fight damn it Ikkaku!" I jabbed a finger in his forehead causing it to bleed, as I flash stepped right before he attacked me…I watched as Ichigo and Ikkaku fought…Ichigo's getting by on pure brute strength and will…but that wont be enough…an academy first year has more skill then him…With a series of blows clashes and blood shed, Ikkaku lay on the ground in a bloody mess, Ichigo not in much better shape, leaning against his sword, as a pile of blood circled around him. I decided it was getting boring better go find the others…Ichigo'd survive some how and Ikkaku would tell Kenpachi 'bout me and I'd get a chance to fight!


	5. Chapter 5

**Theme song: To be loved By: Papa roach**

**Quote: "My mind tells me to give up but my heart wont let me"**

**(A/N: REVIEW! NOW! Please! Okay, I do not own Bleach and as much as I wish I could…I don't.)**

"Whoa!? Why the hell does this always happen to me!?" Ganju yelled while running away from a mob of eleventh division shinigami. He then saw Ichigo from the corner and smiled, him smile was quickly turned into a frown of utter horror as he saw all of the shinigami chasing Ichigo…

"Hey Ganju!" Ichigo said as he waved.

"How many you got chasing you!? No! Don't come near me!" Ganju yelled. As they got closer to each other Ganju and Ichigo leaped up causing the shinigami that were chasing them run into one another.

"Man where did they go to now?" I asked myself,

**Perhaps you should try tracking their Reiatsu?** Kurai offered sarcastically,

_You know I'm no good at that crap! _I said as I continued to jump around aimlessly,

_**I sense a whole bunch of eleventh division's foul reiatsu mixed with there's…so there probably being chased…**_Awai said,

_Then it shouldn't be too hard to find them…_I said looking for the nearest orange head…

"BACK AWAY UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR LITTLE FRIEND TO GET HURT!" Ganju yelled holding a…fourth division…idiot! These are eleventh division shinigami they didn't give a crap about fourth division!

"If you value your friends life!" Ichigo said holding out his Zanpaku-to,

"No! Le-let me go!" Hanataro yelled.

Pushing my way through the crowd I yelled "What's going on?" with a scoff.

"Stupid ryoka tried to make a 4th squad as a hostage!" The shinigami laughed. Sighing I jumped onto Ichigo's orange hair,

"You idiot! Do they really look like this guy's friend! They could careless whether you killed him!" I shouted pointing to the fourth division hostage that seemed now was just a liability…

"Oh…" he said as a sudden blast through the was caused more chaos…

"C'mon!" I shouted as Ichigo and I grabbed Ganju and the fourth division kid and ran…

"So you do have a plan right?" I asked as we ran in no particular direction.

"Well we sort of just go with the flow…" He said. As I smacked him on the head with the hilt of my zanpaku-to.

"Here follow me!" I yelled taking lead…I flipped over a tile leading under ground and threw them all in there…

As I threw back on the tile and sealed it…I headed back to get some ramen realizing I was starving when I finished my ramen I suddenly felt Renji's reiatsu along with Ichigo's…OH GOD! I shadow stepped to the tower Rukia was being held…when I saw at the base of the stair well Renji and Ichigo…I placed myself next to Ichigo and glared at Renji…

"Y-YOU!?" Renji shouted pointing at me, "K-Kurenai! Your supposed to be dead! AND YOUR HELPING THEM!"

Keeping a calm emotionless face I said, "I do not believe Rukia should be executed for helping Ichigo…nor do you…and I wont stand aside and watch her be killed! And I don't think you will either…but if you insist on trying to kill Ichigo…I _will_ fight you…"

**Renji Abarai…he's stronger now and I think…he's at self conflict…**Kurai stated.

"Stay out of this Kurenai! Why are you helping him?! RUKIA IS GOING TO DIE AND THERE'S NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO ABOUT IT!" he shouted his voice was cracking…

"Renji…STOP TREATING US LIKE WE'RE GUESTS YOUR PITY PARTY! Go ahead! Continue to sulk in your own little world feeling helpless and pitying yourself! BUT WHILE YOUR DOING THAT! ICHIGO AND I WILL BE FIGHTING! FIGHTING TO SAVE RUKIA!" he looked shocked like he'd been slapped…and maybe I should.

"Y-YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING KURENAI! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE…SO…HELPLESS! FINE WITH ME, THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE!" he shouted, I was getting pissed…

_**Do it…**_Awai encouraged…odd that she would be the one telling me to…

_I will…_

"Fight me Renji! If your so determined for Rukia to be executed then FIGHT ME!" Ichigo was about to protest when I hit him in the head…

"KURENAI! DAMN IT! STOP IT! JUST GIVE UP!" I flash stepped and sliced his arm open.

"FIGHT!" I shouted again.

He shouted back, "I'm not fighting you! I WANT TO FIGHT THE GUY BEHIND YOU!"

He blocked my next strike as I yelled, "TOO BAD!" as I went to wolf form holding Kurai in Shikai form in my mouth, "RENJI UNTIL YOU GET SOME SENSE KNOCKED INTO YOU I'LL FIGHT YOU! I'LL KICK YOU! I'LL EFFING KILL YOU BUT YOUR NOT-!" I shouted throwing five black reishi razors at him, "GOING!" pinning him to the wall, "TO!" I closed in on him, "GIVE UP!"

I punched him, he collapsed on the ground as I kicked his hand sending his zanpaku-to slitting across the ground, "NOW SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT!"

Coughing up blood he shouted, "THERE'S NOTHING TO SNAP OUT OF! THIS IS REALITY!"

I kicked him again harder in the chest, "NO SHIT! FIGHT! DAMN IT RENJI! FIGHT!" I shouted punching him, I realized I had tears in my eyes…Aizen! It was his fault! I just knew it! To see everyone so broken! I CAN'T STAND IT!

"IT'S NOT TO LATE! IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!"

I hit him.

"GET STRONGER!"

I punched him.

"FIGHT!"

I kicked him.

"STAB THEM TO DEATH!"

I threw him across the ground.

"IF THEY CRUSH YOUR ZANPAKU-TO THEN PUNCH THEM TO DEATH!"

I grabbed his arm and punched him again.

"IF THEY CUT OFF YOUR ARMS THEN KICK THEM TO DEATH!"

I kicked him.

"IF THEY CHOP OFF YOUR LEGS THEN CURSE THEM TO DEATH!"

I slapped him.

"IF THEY PULL OUT YOUR TONGUE THEN GLARE THEM TO DEATH!"

I hit his head.

"IF THEY STAB OUT YOUR EYES THEN KILL YOUR SELF AND COME BACK FROM THE DEAD AND HAUNT THEM TILL THEIR DYING DAY!" I shouted my voice going hoarse… "I don't know how we're going to free Rukia…I don't know if we're going to die! BUT I DO KNOW I WONT BE SWALLOWED BY SELF PITY AND HELPLESSNESS!"


	6. Chapter 6

"**What game are you playing? What tricks are you planning now? What…are you doing?"**

**Theme song: Lost! By: Coldplay**

"I don't want to…" he muttered weakly pushing himself up.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I shouted in his sweat ridden face.

"I don't want to die…" He said a little louder.

"YELL!" I shouted.

"I WANT-!" he yelled.

"SHOUT!" I demanded,

"I WANT TO SAVE RUKIA! I WONT DIE!" he shouted pulling himself up off the ground swinging his Zanpaku-to.

"Ichigo! Fight him!" I said with a smile…that's the Renji I knew…and as much as he often annoyed me, he was still a good shinigami.

"The real fight is about to begin now…" I said with a small touch of sarcasm.

"Thank you Captain…I'll be sure to get those five dollars to ya and don't I still owe you a month of servitude!" he said with a smug look.

"Yeah you do! Now fight doggy!" I said shadow stepping away…

**Nice job…**Kurai approved.

_Yeah…but this is far from over…_I told them.

_**Yes…she's right…**_I should find Yoruichi…

So Renji was defeated by Ichigo? Hm…

"Your Ryoka friends have caused quite a disruption…" Toshiro muttered I shrugged.

"Well the Renji thing was partly my fault but I'm glad I did it as for the others…I'm not really sure…"

**You should check on that Hinamori girl make sure she's not doing something stupid…**Kurai said advising.

_Yeah, yeah…_

"Where you sleeping?" Toshiro asked, I rolled my eyes, and shrugged again.

"I don't know…I'll find a comfy roof somewhere!" I said mater of fact.

"You know you can just take my-"

I stopped him and said, "s'k! I'm good! Its your room now _Captain _Hitsugaya!" I said with a slight smirk.

"You have no idea how weird it feels having your captain call you captain!" he said, as I pointed out.

"I'm no longer your captain!" he made a huff sound with a sad smile…

"Guess your right…" we sat there in silence for a few seconds.

When he walked over to where I was sitting on the couch and said, " …I'm glad your back…"

I suddenly felt something take control of me as I leaned over and kissed him…I suddenly felt him kissing back as we both felt a strong spiritual pressure…it was HINAMORI'S! "STAY HERE!" he shouted jumping up into action heading toward the door, I transformed into a wolf and persisted to follow him stubbornly.

"I'm not gonna just sit there waitin' common Toshiro! You know me better than that!" I told him under my breath.

"But-!" he began but was stopped by what we saw…

"Ai-Aizen?" he stuttered paralyzed by the sudden sight…it was Aizen…he was hanging from the top of the tower his body limp and lifeless…an illusion…I could tell…real Aizen had much more to live for, no one here, I knew, had the power to take down Aizen alone. Even if they did it would accomplices. Only captains and as far as I knew, all captains here were oblivious. It was Aizen's zanpakuto. Right as I figured that out, it seemed to shatter in my perspective. Now…it just looks like a wall…suddenly Momo turned her head only to see Gin…

"It was you!" She yelled she was about to attack!

Toshiro's POV.

Aizen's body hung there limp and bloody…Kurenai stood watching in the shadows. Momo and Izuru were attempting another attack on each other. I had to intervene! I jumped in between, Izuru and Momo beside me, Kurenai had a knife pointed under Gin's neck…he had his short sword almost hidden but noticeably pointing into her stomach with Rangiku. Hisagi, and Iba watching, and Gin…damn that Gin…Gin stood behind Izuru, still smiling that damn smile…

"Matsumoto arrest Ryoka Ex-Captain Urahara Kurenai, Lieutenant Iba arrest Lieutenant Kira, and Lieutenant Hisagi arrest Momo. I will report this to the commander! Put them in tenth division's prison hold!" Gin was now walking toward me with that sly damned smile.

"My apologizes, my lieutenant caused ya quite a lot of trouble…" Gin apologized.

"Ichimaru…you were about to kill Kurenai, weren't you?" I said.

"Why…I don't know what your talking about!" He said innocently.

"Ichimaru, If I see but a scratch from you on Momo…if you even point your blade at Kurenai again…I wont hesitate _to kill you_…" I said it and I meant it. If he hurt either of them…I flinched just thinking about it…I had just got her back…I wasn't going to let her go again…

Kurenai's POV.

I sat on the ground of my cell, the 'ryoka' aren't strong enough yet to _kill_ a captain, especially Aizen, not even Ichigo is strong enough, Aizen wasn't dead I knew that for sure, that body was an illusion, I'm not _that _stupid, but why would he fake his death? And what part did Ichimaru have in all this? But whose on whose side? I've made up my mind, I'll go after Aizen his reiatsu is still strong…I sat the hugging my knees close to my chest, my head lay on my crossed arms, I looked dazed out the small window of the cell, *clink* I turned my head around only to see Rangiku!

"Kurenai…why are you here?" she asked emotionlessly.

With a shrug I said, "To save Rukia like the others…"

She sat down closing the cell door behind her, "Around thirty years ago you left…Captain changed…and never once blamed you…he loves you…" she said simply.

"So Aizen is for sure dead?" I asked changing the subject in the same emotionless tone as before.

"Yes…Unohana confirmed it…" Why? Why would Aizen fake his death? What did he have to gain?

"Rangiku…if you don't mind I kind of want to be alone right now…" I said forcing a smile on my face. Renji and Ichigo had finished there battle awhile ago…then it was Ichigo vs. Kenpachi…that would've been interesting now I felt Yoruichi's reiatsu with his…they must be training and meanwhile the Ryoka quincy vs. the mad scientist. I laid my head against the wooden floor and drifted off…


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Please review!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Bleach or any of it's characters**

"**The promise is fulfilled…because you came back." ~IDK**

**Theme song: Face down By: Red jumpsuit apparatus**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV.**

Momo…I'm not sure who did this but I agree, Ichimaru has _something _to do with it, with his stupid fox like face and evil eyes. I promise Hinamori, I'll get to the bottom of this…I promised myself and her. Mentally.

Looking up, I now realized Matsumoto was awake as she sat in a propped position on the couch with an innocent look.

I asked, "Did you sleep well?" not looking up from my paper work.

"Huh? Captain? What are you doing in my room?" She asked innocently. Holding her Shihakusho top to keep her oversized bust from over flowing. T_T

"Idiot. This is the office not your room!" I said slightly irritated as I glared. As I held out the small stack of the rest of the paper work and told her, "Since your up…take care of the rest of this! I'm dead tiered…"

Still rubbing her eyes, "Well its your fault for taking on fifth divisions paper work." She said as she stood in shock and saw the shrunken pile of papers. "There were stacks!"

An anime vein popped from my forehead "SHUT UP AND JUST GO DO IT!" I yelled. Matsumoto was a good lieutenant but sometimes…she just got on my nerves.

"I'm sorry…it must be hard on you with…" She said sympathetically with softened eyes.

"Well it must be hard for you to see Ichimaru and Momo like that…" I said trying to take the subject of them.

"Captain…do you really think…" She began with her eyes fixed on the carpet beneath her feet.

I just nodded afraid to say anything, in fear of her reaction. When we heard a sudden urgent knock on the door.

"This is seventh seat of tenth division is Captain Hitsugaya and Assistant Captain Matsumoto in here?" I flash stepped over and slammed open the door.

"WHAT IS IT?" I asked in the same urgent tone.

"Ryoka Urahara and Assistant captains Abarai Kira and Hinamori are all missing from there cells!" He quickly replied with the same urgency. WHAT? ALL OF THEM? How did all of them! I was chasing after Hinamori, Kurenai was an ex-captain I was sure she could handle herself. I was mostly saying that to convince myself but I had to go after Momo!

**Kurenai Urahara's POV.**

"Your still just a lonely puppy looking for it's lost master…" He said shamefully popping the P. He looked at me with disapproving eyes as if I were a piece of trash or a doormat for him to wipe his royal feet on. I hated those eyes…more than anything, the way they looked at me. I hated it so MUCH!

"SHUT FUCK UP! YOU BASTARD!" I yelled angrily the reishi around me was so full of hatred I was surprised he couldn't feel it…

"Your still in love with that fool of a captain? It's too bad he **left **you. You must not mean much to him if he was able to **leave **you so _easily_…" He taunted me…a sick grin spread across his satanic face. Speechless I was about to attack when some one held me back. I turned around quickly ready to slice whoever dared to stop me into shreds like a personal paper shredder. But I turned only to see…

"Tsk, Tsk, my, my Ms. Urahara, now we can't have ya killin' Master Aizen now can we?" He mocked me with that stupid little grin I just wanted to cleave off his face.

"You damn bastards! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I lashed out at them releasing my frustration, I hated them…It was their fault I had to leave! It was their fault my life was so fucked up! It was their fault all this was happening! It was their fault…_he_ left…me! IT WAS THERE FAULT I LOST EVERYTHING! AND THEY WERE GOING TO PAY!

"I'LL SHOVE YOUR ZANPAKUTO SO FAR UP YOUR ASSES YOU'LL BE FLYIN' TO HELL!" I shouted. Gin was suddenly flash stepping around me when Aizen flashstepped behind me. I jolted around but not fast enough as he hit me in the back of my neck everything went black and a sudden pain surged through me…was I going to die? What was happening?

"GHA!" I yelped in surprised…shit…I was really, going to die? What would happen? I still had so many regrets…I-I CAN'T DIE! NOT YET! I forced my eyes open after what seemed like a very long time I lay on the wooden ground I felt Toshiro's spiritual pressure as well as Gin's I was proven correct as I got up clutching my pounding head that pounded like a class of kindergartens hyped up on caffeine and given a box of power tools. As I looked to see them fighting. The body of Hinamori lay on the ground her hands bleeding her sword lay about a few inches away from a piece of parchment…it was tied with a thin red ribbon.

I reached for it as I scanned over it and cursed under my breath as my eyes took in the thin lettering so Aizen's jacked up scheme. Aizen…so that's what he's planning. Suddenly I saw a flash of silver from the corner of my eye, Shinso was aiming directly for Toshiro he dodged it last second as I thought fast and grabbed Hinamori's body and shadow stepped right as Rangiku appeared blocking Gin's sword with her own cracking sword.

"Please Gin…sheath your sword or I'll be forced to fight you…" she warned…

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV.**

Gin withdrew his sword as he walked away with Izuru following him Gin still smiling…Rangiku grabbed Momo's body as I slung Kurenai's arm around my shoulders and took them both to fourth division.

"What were you **doing **there?" I asked her curious as she looked at me giving me that look that told me that she couldn't tell me.

"Aizen's will…what do you know about it?" I finally asked after a few moments of quiet.

"So much Toshiro…I can't explain it but I'm sure a genius like **you **will figure it out." she said with a faint trace of a smile, I returned with a frown. The room went silent for awhile…as I began…

"Kurenai…" I said simply, but then realized, she was asleep…oh well. I'd return later until then I had to stop the execution! If that letter was what Gin was planning…I had to stop it at all costs. And Momo was already hurt I couldn't let that happen to the others. Especially Kurenai…I looked back once at her sleeping figure and smiled even though so much was going on I was still happy she was back. The promise was fulfilled. She might not be here to stay but she did come back...


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH! PS! I forgot to mention this, 'shadow step' is something Kurenai came up with, able to mask one's reiatsu while flash stepping able to blend into the shadows as well)**

"**Knock out, tap out, or black out, your choice my pleasure." ~IDK something from Photobucket**

**Theme song: Break By: Three days grace**

**Kurenai Urahara's POV.**

I woke up with hearing the faint whispers of the shinigami silhouettes in the door way…

"Today's the execution…"

"I know they switched it."

"Poor Kuchiki…"

This snapped me awake immediately. _HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP! _I mentally shouted at Kurai and Awai, **We didn't want to wake you…Toshiro went to stop the execution. **I was angry that they hadn't told me earlier! _DAMN IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! _

"Wonder why…" Another one of the voices said. I knew why…Aizen that creep…the pain in my arm wasn't nearly as bad as before but it still hurt, no time to worry about myself! I needed to focus on helping the others. I had to admit, it was stupid going on my own, it was stupid thinking I could but sometimes, my ideas really weren't the brightest. So I'd focus on helping the others. I put on my fresh uniform, grabbed my zanpakuto and headed out.

I need not care…I sighed and thought of my options. Toshiro was most likely to ask the Central of 46 to cancel the death of Rukia _**without**_ knowing that Aizen was inside. There was a possibility that the **only **person that knows about the foul play of Aizen is Unohana because she was the one who inspected his _dead_ body. And for some reason Unohana's always had that weird motherly instinct about knowing everything about everyone, like where I stuffed all my paper work last time I didn't want to do it. I snuck out through the office window and began to shadow step to central 46…

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV.**

"What the…?" The council of 46 has turned into a slaughter house…and incase you didn't know, slaughter houses aren't usually very nice. I felt the blood, it was dry and crusty.

"It must be at least days old…" Said Rangiku observantly, I agreed.

"But who?" Since the ryoka invaded, the council has been completely sealed in…so…all of those orders…were fake! **Ichimaru**…but to kill all of them with out anyone being aware until now? No, no **one **person could do this on there own but who?

"Captain Hitsugaya…I thought you would be here…" I looked up only to see…

"Izuru?" Rangiku exclaimed in shock.

"It can't be…d-d-did you do this?" She demanded. But he was out the door before we could capture and interrogate him, I suddenly felt something unusual…Ignoring it, we chased after him.

"Hold it! Answer the question!" I yelled at him.

"Captain…instead of chasing **me **shouldn't you be more worried about, Momo or ex-Captain Urahara?" He asked me, the question caught me off guard.

"Kurenai's in tenth division, and Momo's in fourth!" I shouted. He looked at me like I didn't know something.

"Can't you sense it? Kurenai just left tenth division…and Momo has been following you this whole time…" He said like a smart ass. Kurenai's reiatsu was faint but I could tell she was trying to mask it…no she shouldn't be up yet, but knowing her…Izuru was probably right. And knowing her skills at masking her reiatsu…they weren't exactly good, sometimes her reiatsu is completely untraceable, other times it's as blatant as Vegas lights.

"Matsumoto!" She nodded understanding. Which one should I go after? Momo…she still thought I killed Aizen…meaning she'd try to kill ME! Kurenai would never forgive me if I tried to save her and let someone else die. So it was the homicidal childhood friend or the take-on-the-world-attituded (I KNOW THAT'S NOT A WORD!) woman who'd freak out on me. I'd go after Momo…Kurenai was strong…I just hoped she didn't do something stupid…

**Kurenai Urahara's POV.**

I suddenly felt a large blast of Hyorinmaru's reiatsu. TOSHIRO! I flash stepped there to see…Toshiro was fighting Aizen, Momo's body once again laid limp on the ground…she was bleeding heavily. She must REALLY, _**LOVE**___that ground. If she didn't receive help immediately she could die.

"Ookami-no-sono-awai Zai-no-ato-hi-tentei!" I muttered as I healed Momo best I could I wasn't a doctor, nurse, nurse assistant, doctor assistant, surgeon, I WASN'T EVEN A DENTIST! And the only reason I knew anything about healing was because of Awai!

"Shit…" I jumped up and was about to use my zanpakuto when Aizen knocked it from my hands. With a quick movement Aizen stabbed Toshiro as he fell. The scene was way to familiar…the reality of it was…it pissed me off and I never wanted to see it again.

The anger building up inside me was released all at once. I almost laughed as I pulled the hollow mask upon my face and used a cero just barely missing Aizen, I lunged for my zanpakuto. I shouted, "Ookami-no-sono-kurai Higyou-no-ato-tsuki-zetsumei!" The black dagger produced five black and red reishi crescents as they began slicing at Aizen who continued to just narrowly avoid them.

I turned the reishi into swords as they came at him. My breathing became ragged and I practically panted as I tried to control myself from either fainting or blasting my reiatsu everywhere like a twelve year old with an attention deficit disorder, I blasted another cero as Aizen's sword suddenly clashed against mine he lunged his sword, I quickly blocked it with the small black dagger I wasn't usually one for close range fighting but I was decent at it when I needed to. Though I didn't like being in need of it.

I refrained from using kido though. Commanding another reishi crescent appeared as Aizen jumped back his haori sliced. I took of the mask as I shouted, "Koujou Tai Fusegu Ken Naguriau Kurai Ken Awai Kai!" Two wolves appeared at my side as my own features began turning into one of a wolf.

"That's a neat trick…I don't believe I've seen your bankai before Kurenai…seems you still haven't mastered it though you've unlocked the chest but don't know how to use what's inside…" Aizen said in that same voice I'd heard thirty years ago. The same voice that looked down on me like a pathetic piece of trash, an insignificant being.

"SHUT UP! Aizen…your going to pay!" I growled as I jumped into the air ripping at Aizen's arm he flash stepped right in time it was a predictable move.

"It's one against three now Aizen!" I shouted as I now held Kurai in dagger form in my mouth controlling the crescents with my mind. Talk about multi tasking. I personally found it amazing I could still use sarcasm right now. Suddenly Unohana appeared with her lieutenant at her side. Aizen flash stepped away from me again.

"I knew you'd be here. Captain Aizen." Unohana said as she passed me, as I collapsed on my knees breathing savagely and the mask went away. She gave me a worried glance as I jerked my head a sign to tell her I was fine before staring back at Aizen and Gin.

She continued, "…No. I suppose I should no longer refer to you as a captain, you are just…Sosuke Aizen the traitor…" she said firmly.


	9. Chapter 9

"**Don't make a promise if your not willing to keep it."**

**Theme song: Never take friendship personal By: Anberlin**

**(A/N: I know I'm a horrible person, I haven't updated in a long time and yet I'm already finished with almost the entire series, I pretty much wrote about it until the end of the war in the manga yet still here I am on the Seireitei arc, I'm very slow and don't have the motivation, sorry, I'll finished this quickly!)**

"Hello captain Unohana." Aizen said, "I knew that you would come around soon. Did you know I was here right away?" I just stood there impatiently.

"There is only one location the whole Seireitei where no one is allowed to enter under any circumstances. It is here. If you created such a perfect replica of your 'dead body' in an attempt to a hide-out, I knew that your destination would be here: the safest and the least accessible in Seireitei." She explained.

"Close. Good guess, but you've made two mistakes. First of all, I didn't come here to hide myself. And the other thing is that this isn't a replica of my 'dead body'." He said as he held a body of himself. I was still fuming with anger, after all he'd done to me! To everyone! As I realized everything that had happened to me had happened because of Aizen! This realization pissed me off as I lunged for Aizen again when a sudden force sucked me in as a ribbon suddenly began encircling us I soon found myself on Sokyoku hill. Gin, Tosen, Aizen, and then I saw with Tosen was Renji and Rukia…

"KURENAI!" Renji called as I flash stepped over there next to him away from Aizen and Gin.

"Wh-What's going on!" he shouted, ignorant to the truth.

_Advice?_ I asked them,

**Keep guard and protect Renji and Rukia…** I mentally rolled my eyes and said, _I know that much! _Suddenly I heard, "All captains and lieutenants of the thirteen court guard companies and all ryoka, this is Isane Kotetsu lieutenant of fourth division. Hear my words this is an urgent message from captain Unohana, listen carefully what I'm about to tell you is the truth…" As she revealed the truth I did not break my glare towards Aizen but did allow myself a rather enormous grin. As Aizen told Renji to hand Rukia over, I continued to tell Renji not to.

"If you wont hand her over…" Aizen began when I lunged again Gin suddenly blocked my blow protecting Aizen as Aizen swung his sword slashing Renji.

"CRUD!" I hissed loudly, as I began fighting Gin. Renji and Aizen talking exchanging words hastily.

"CUT THE CRAP RENJI!" I shouting taking my eyes of Gin and Tosen for but a second as I just narrowly dodged another attack.

"SHUT UP!" Renji shouted as he began fighting Aizen with Rukia still in his arms. I then realized Aizen was about to strike the final blow to Renji I was about to block it when Ichigo appeared…

"What're you kneeling for! Is Rukia that heavy?" Ichigo taunted, with a smirk, "I thought I'd give you a hand…Renji!" I smiled as I shouted back not making the mistake of taking my eyes of my enemy again.

"Bout time Ichigo!" Ichigo and Renji battled together against Aizen as I fought Gin and Tosen.

I nearly had Gin's head when slowly the whole damn Gotei was there! I saw from the corner of my eye Aizen lung his hand into Rukia's chest pulling out a orb…the Hogyoku…Kisuke that damned-! He put the Hogyoku there!

"At first the Hogyoku was within you Kurenai but apparently during your time in the world of the living Kisuke must of taken it out and put it within Ms. Kuchiki," Aizen said, which pissed me off even more! So Kisuke just decided to put a magical orb inside me! Without even asking permission! Well that was rude…next thing you know he's going to be using me as a refrigerator to hold his sake. Aizen had ordered Ichimaru to finish her off, but Byakuya saved her! An unexpected gesture by cold, hearted brother! Then they were surrounded! Me, Yoruichi and Soi Fon holding down Aizen, Hisagi Shuhei holding down Tosen Kaname, Matsumoto holding down Ichimaru. I was restraining the urge to finished with him right then as I held my Zanpaku-to up to his heart. Kukaku, Jidanbou, Orihime, Ganju, Ishida, Chad, and hell, everyone was there!

"Aizen," Yoruichi said in a deadly tone, "Your plan ends here."

He just smirked, "I don't think so." A rip opened up the sky and a bunch of Menos Grande appeared. Light beamed down on the three traitor as they were taken up to the rip into Hueco Mundo. We all bounded back. As they descended up everyone began shouting what fools they were and of their idiocy but those shouts could've just as easily been pleas to stay and begs not to leave.

I met Aizen's fixed gaze and said quietly, "Aizen…one day you shall die, and I swear it shall be by my hand," Even though he was way up there I felt he could still hear me.

As Aizen looked down, "Shinigami, Ryoka, and other beings. No one starts at the top of the world, not me not even god himself…but the unbearable vacancy of the throne ends now. From now on…I shall stand atop!"

Ukitake then shouted, "Have you fallen Aizen?"

He smirked back and said, "Don't kid yourself Ukitake…" As he was swallowed up into Hueco Mundo.

I finally stopped staring at the sky as fourth division rushed around helping the others I healed Renji as he asked, "Why did you leave?" I guess there was no point in hiding it anymore now that they all knew the truth about Aizen I told him when I realized Unohana was here. I rushed up to her and asked immediately.

"Please tell me-!"

She held up a hand for me to stop as she said kindly, "Their stable for now it's up to them Isane is still operating…" I grudgingly nodded.

As I turned away I felt a firm grip on my hand I jolted around as I was embraced in a hug… "Welcome back Kurenai…" Ukitake's calm voice said as I swallowed back a sob of happiness and nodded. He pulled away as we stared at each other.

"You seem so much happier…" He said I nodded and told him I was as I heard a loud.

"Hehem…" I turned around to see the captain general…

I bowed as he said bluntly, "Kurenai Urahara, I'm offering you back a post of a captain within the Gotei thirteen." He said it like an order but I shook my head.

"No sir, I made my decision a long time ago. I will never be a shinigami again, I am Vizard…" I said while taking amusement from the flicker of surprise on his old face.

"You will regret that decision," he warned me.

I shook my head once again and said, "No sir…I don't think I will…" I stated proudly as I walked away head held high…

_**Nice choice…**_Awai said as I thanked her and Kurai continued laughing about the look on the old mans face. I walked away to help more people. I'd finish my hello's once I was finished here. I walked over to Ichigo who was being healed by Orihime.

"Hey…nice job Orange…" I said with a smirk he smirked back and said, "You've gotta lot of explaining…" I shrugged.

"I don't have to explain shit to you Strawberry!" I said back playfully.

_**Wow…Ichigo is truly an extraordinary human. **_Awai noted. The reality of me actually being back here in the Seireitei hadn't hit me before now. I was back. The memories of all the times made there way back and I was suddenly instantly pissed…The next day I sat next to Toshiro's bedside staring at his restful body.

"You know, if I'm gonna fight you full out your gonna need your rest!" A harsh voice called from behind as I turned around and saw the gleaming light upon his bald head next to him was a purple haired goon with feathers in his hair.

"What difference will it make baldy? I'm gonna cream ya no matter what!" I said with a smirk.

"Shudup! Common!" he said dragging me up. As I struggled out of his grasp, "Later!" I hissed as he rolled his eyes and trudged out of there grudgingly. Toshiro finally woke up a little after that as we walked down to visit Hinamori. She had gone into a coma…

"Let's go find Rangiku," I said a little later as we were exiting Hinamori's room I ran into Izuru.

"Oh! C-Captain Hitsugaya, C-I mean, Urahara-sama…" He said stiffly.

"Oh, Chillax!" I waved him dismissively as he bowed and said, "I'm sorry I'm still not use to calling you by your first name much less without the 'captain' part." I noticed he was looking rather depressed.

"What's the matter?" He swallowed as he looked up with pleading eyes and said, "Please! If you can…forgive me! I acted terrible and I will understand if you never forgive me…for what I've done…you must be beyond furious at me…" He paused as we looked at him with shock.

"I'm not mad at all…and I don't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive! It wasn't your fault…" Toshiro said. I nodded agreeing with him.

"But if it makes you feel any better…we forgive you…" I said, "well, I will forgive you after you buy me some instant ramen." I said as Izuru smiled.

"Arigato…I'll get right on that Cap- Urahara-sama." He said. As we went back to tenth division and heard Rangiku muttering to herself I had heard she was pretty good friends with Gin.

**I guess they weren't as good of friends as she had thought. **Kurai said.

"What's stupid?" Toshiro asked suddenly as she gasped and said, "AH! Captain! You scared me! I almost popped out of my robes!" She whined holding her boobs. As I was suddenly pulled into a huge hug.

"GHA! RANGIKU LET ME GO!" I shouted tugging myself out from her death hug. I heard my stomach let out a loud growl as Toshiro arched an eyebrow and asked, "When was the last time you ate?"

I shrugged and said, "You know I can never keep track of that stuff!"

"Go get something to eat!" He said with a sigh…

I soon found myself in a heated eating competition with Yachiru!

"Wow…why is it always the tiny people who eat the most?"

"Someone who can actually match Lieutenant Kusajishi's stomach…" With a loud groan of compliant Kenpachi came barging in.

"COMMON YACHIRU! We've gotta go find Kuren-!" He began when I decided it best to…run! I began running away as I heard some shouts from a nearby room. As I poked my head in and saw Ikkaku and Ichigo screaming at each other…

"All right!" Ikkaku shouted.

"We'll settle this with steel!"

**Aren't those swords made out of wood?** Kurai asked skeptically I replied _yes_.

"FINE! K-Kurenai?" Ichigo suddenly stopped noticing my presence.

"Hey Carrot-piss!" I saluted lazily as I greeted him.

Ikkaku started laughing his ass off, "C-C-C-CARROT-PISS? BWAHAHAHAHA!" He hollered loudly.

"SHUT UP IKKAKU!" Ichigo said pointing his wooden sword at him, "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! KURENAI HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS! IT'S NOT STRAWBERRY, IT'S NOT ICH-BERRY, IT'S NOT LAZY-ASS, STRAWBERRY-ASS, ORANGE-ASS OR ANYTHING THAT ENDS WITH ASS AND SURE AS HELL AIN'T CARROT-PISS!" He yelled at me, I looked up as if thinking.

"Actually it's Strawberry now matter which way you spell it…" I said sardonically.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he pointed at me and said "WHY YOU- If I knew I couldn't beat you I would've killed you by no- wait…what are you doing?" He asked as I got a megaphone…

"KENPACHI! I FOUND ICHIGO!" I shouted Ichigo shot me a murderous look, if looks could kill I'd be dead 10 times over, but of course, I'd bring Ichigo down with me. When Kenpachi appeared in the door way as he asked "Oh? Ichigo are you feeling better?" Ichigo looked curiously at him.

"Yeah…I'm a hundred percent bet-" He was cut short as his wooden sword was sliced off, Zaraki looked at him really blood lusting like. Apparently Ichigo was quite a masochist…

"Good…that means I can fight you now…" Kenpachi said as he raised his zanpaku-to "With out holding back…" He brought it down as the whole room exploded…as the smoke died down he could see that it was Ikkaku that was that had been crushed and Ichigo was making a run for it…

"Um…he's sort of getting away…" I pointed out as Zaraki and Yachiru made a run for it after him.

"And so the chase begins!" I said sarcastically.

"**There are many things I could say to you, but good-bye isn't one of them…"**

I sighed with a faint grin as I watched Kenpachi chase Ichigo with Yachiru hanging on to his shoulder laughing. Nothing's changed with him.

"Well! Now that their gone! OUR FIGHT!" Ikkaku shouted as I heard Yumichika muttered, "Geez, it's all so loud recently…"

Iba who was here for god knows why replied, "Especially since Kurenai and Ichigo came…" Meanwhile Ikkaku was charging at me with a grin holding his sword in a stabbing position.

"BRING IT BALDY!" I shouted eagerly, "IF YOU WIN I'LL BUY YOU A HAIR GROWTH SHAMPOO!" he retorted as he lunged the sword I blocked it with my own.

_**Ah! You people are so obsessed with fighting! No wonder wars happen!**_ I heard Awai complain within my head. I hadn't heard from them in awhile.

_So, where've you two been?_ I mentally asked after easily side stepping Ikkaku's attacks.

**Were you **_**that **_**lonely without us?** Kurai taunted playfully as I replied, _Not even close…_

"Common Ikkaku! Stop your child play and let's go!" I moaned bored as I slammed the sword to the back of his neck a blow that would've beheaded him if this sword wasn't wooden.

"Hahaha! It's been awhile since I've fought you!" He laughed, "let me enjoy it!" I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

"Yeah, well enough playing around. Get Hozukimaru!" I shouted withdrawing Kurai. We went out to eleventh division's training ground and bloodied the place up real good. I later heard that Rukia had gone to the Shiba's and apologized. Before I knew it, it was time to go back to the world of the living! That reminder brought a smile to my face seeing as Kisuke was going to be in a world of pain when I got to him…when it came time to leave…I had no intentions to say…good-bye. Because I knew I'd see them soon…


End file.
